Talk:Audrey Peterson
In my research for the Clark Wen article, I came across this: http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/forums/showthread.php?t=14529&page=2 a forum suggesting that Jennifer Hale did not voice Samus in the Prime series, but Audrey Peterson did. Read that thread to understand the rumor, but a cole's notes version: *Hale is uncredited in the game, and has vague memories of working on the Prime series. The thread alleges that since Hale has voiced so many characters in so much media, she may not necessarily remember if she voiced Samus and might think she did because someone said so. *Peterson's voice in Ultima IX Ascension is similar to the unused narration from MP1. *IMDb credits her as the voice of Samus in MP1 and 2, and Mary Law in MP3. Hale is only credited as Samus in MPH. Is it possible we've had it all wrong for years? Discuss. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:49, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :You know the game hiatus is real when you start reading into conspiracies like this.. jesus. How could she not remember?? Isn't she credited like everywhere? Oh my god this is such a shocker if it were true, wow. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:20, June 5, 2017 (UTC) ::One of the people on that forum suggesting contacting Clark Wen to ask if the rumor is true. There's no indication of whether anyone actually did, or received a response however. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:30, June 5, 2017 (UTC) ::: I mean it's a possibility. This would be a life altering revelation lol. But it was like, 15 years ago now (Jesus). Also, now I think about it, there was an interview she did where the person interviewing assumed she voiced Samus in Brawl as well, and she went along with it, they asked her to do her impersonation of Samus talking to Snake and she said something along the lines of 'hmm let me remember how that would sound'. To be honest if you get contracted to just do grunts for a gig then it's not too likely you'll have many memories of it. Would she even be called into the studio for something like that? I have no idea how the voice actor job goes. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:46, June 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've contacted Wen through the email form on his site, I'll let you know if he responds. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:18, June 5, 2017 (UTC) IMDb We should try to fix her page on the IMDb so that people aren't misled further. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:35, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Regarding recent events, I request you check out 99.16.143.27's talk page. I had spoken with Mike Wikan about Ms. Peterson following his post on reddit (prior to this user's post yesterday), and it offers a few more details Peterson hadn't mentioned. It's nothing conclusive or really contradicting, but it's worth checking out for no other reason that the fact that "they had her dubbed in as a temp VO". :Getting back on topic, speaking of anyone familiar with all the little details of Prime 3's voice acting and all of Samus' new voice clips for that installment, is there A) enough confidence that Mary Law was credited for Samus specifically, B) that Samus' voice in Prime 3 is the same as Prime 1 and 2, and C) there isn't another significant female voice type or character in Prime 3 that isn't otherwise unidentified and unaccounted for that Law could be? If yes to all 3, it might be best to reassign them all under Law. That includes some amount of archive/re-used audio for Hunters. HubStyle (talk) 11:55, May 3, 2018 (UTC) I haven't looked into Mary Law or any of the voice casting of Corruption so I don't know for sure. We'd have to take the voice clips side by side if it hasn't been done already to compare. Regarding Wikan's response, I'd like to get in contact with Audrey again to see if that's also true or if, as he says, he doesn't remember properly. He does match the claim to the model editor, though. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:04, May 4, 2018 (UTC)